Secrets
by unicorn682006
Summary: A few members of JAG have been keeping secrets from each other. How will everyone react once they know who has been keeping secrets and what they are?


**Secrets**

Summary: A few members of JAG have been keeping secrets from each other. How will everyone react once they know who has been keeping secrets and what they are?

Notes: JAG and characters are NOT mine; just having some fun with them and I promise to put them back how I found them when I am done! ;) This will follow some of the episodes to a point; however, Mac will not be permanently stationed at JAG, but at the Pentagon. This will be explained and understood as you read. Oh, yeah Meg is still Harm's partner but is still recovering from being shot in "Hemlock" which I am taking out of order making that the last episode of season one instead of "Skeleton Crew". All mistakes are mine! :)

Pairings: Well… I could tell you but then it would give it away and I think it would be more fun to see how ever guesses! ;)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Mac's POV **

The diver pulls up to the building where the Naval Ball is being held this year and then helped me out. I am meeting my husband here since we had to go in separate vehicles. He wanted to formally introduce us to everyone at JAG. As I enter the ballroom and see the people that have become our friends, the memories start to cascade starting with when I first met them. Thinking back to that time, it was ironic how it happened, but at the time it was scary and very lonely for a while…

**Flashback**…

I stand here in my Marine Major uniform, waiting for Admiral Chegwidden to introduce me to my new partner outside the White House rose garden. Little does anyone know that I am actually a full bird Colonel, a few years older than I am pretending to be, and am only undercover to catch several individuals from various times in my past, that have decided that 'now' would be a good time to come after me. Why these people have chosen and conveniently, or inconveniently as the case may be, the same time, is beyond me. All I know is that my family will be the ones to suffer. The other obstacle will be working with my husband and having to pretend I have never met the man; as well as to pretend to be unaffected by his charms; we also have to spend months without touching each other, without waking up in each other's arms, or to have him fill me with his essence. We were planning to have another child, maybe a son this time, now that is put on hold; although, as he said, we could still try, but there is that element of our safety to think about. I know my husband is going to be here watching me the whole time, worried as he is, but we have to act as if we have never met before. I have no fears that he will be able to do this; it is my acting job that I question. I wonder how I will be able to handle this without grabbing and try to kiss that smirk off his face as I tried this morning before I left our bed for the finial time for a while.

This case that the CIA has developed to bring me to JAG Headquarters is a clever idea, but to involve my uncle is something else altogether. I do understand that he is involved just the same since a few of his operations have inadvertently crossed paths with mine and those same individuals were involved in both. Still, I will be worried for his safety once he is fully immersed with The Order, a white supremacy group, he is going to infiltrate.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Admiral, a Lieutenant Commander, and a Lieutenant, coming toward me. As I smile, glancing quickly in my husband's eyes giving him a look that only he can recognize, I acknowledge the Admiral, giving a salute, "Afternoon, Admiral."

"Afternoon, Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Major Sarah Mackenzie."

"Mac." I state giving him my hand to shake which at first I thought he was not going to take. But after a few seconds he grasped my hand, "Harm."

"Do you two know each other?" the Admiral asked us.

"No, sir." I informed him, however at the same time, the Commander stated, "Yes, sir."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Major; of course I don't know you." He gives a little chuckle. I can see he is uncomfortable as he continues, "I just a…. had a moment of Deja vu."

"It must be the uniform."

"No, actually she was in the Navy."

I was not too sure how to respond to that; however the Admiral saved me from responding.

Later, I am at the JAG offices when I am put to the test. Of course, this was not the first time I have been at JAG Headquarters with my husband. In fact, it was just four nights ago, boy was that interesting…

"Sarah, you and your hubby here have to stop kissing like that if you want to make this succeed." states my uncle as he walks into my husband's office. "Or, looking at each other that way, it's a dead giveaway."

"What look?" I am perplexed now, how do we look at each other, I wonder, as I glance at said husband. As I turn back toward him I can see he is as curious as I am.

"I have to agree, with him, Major." Secretary Nelson comments. "The looks you give to each other screams, "We're in love" and that will not do, not do at all."

"Yes, sir, I agree." Clay states with a smirk.

I just give him a look that says pay backs to come.

Since then, I have been at JAG for the past four years, although I was supposed to have been stationed at the Pentagon two weeks ago after those people who were after me finally were taken care of, but after the incident with Mikey Roberts which put me, Harm, Bud, and then eventually the JAG and SecNav on the ship, I had to stay in order to help rectify the mess. As of this evening, I am no longer working at JAG, but at the Pentagon under General Smyth. I just hope hubby dear got a hold of my stand in as his escort so there will not be any embarrassment.


End file.
